Project Summary/Abstract: Genomics and Molecular Biology The Genomics and Molecular Biology (GMB) Shared Resource provides advanced genomics technologies, services, and expertise in support of biomedical research conducted at the Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) and Dartmouth College. GMB operates as a fee-for-service facility offering sequencing of DNA and RNA, microarray technologies, single-cell DNA/RNA sequencing, NanoString assays, and next-day Sanger sequencing services. GMB also provides expertise for assay design and primary data analysis as complementary services. Improvements to GMB in the past several years include a new and improved sample tracking and billing system (RaDar), as well as up-grades in instrumentation and protocols used. Additional improvements include added expertise of new personnel and services for single-cell sequencing, new Nanostring assays, and mouse SNP genotyping. GMB and its committed staff have a combined 130+ years of clinical- and research-related laboratory experience. This expertise and experience facilitate GMB?s ability to operate state-of-the-art instrumentation and implement cutting-edge workflows, providing NCCC researchers with access to essential genomics technologies in this fast-moving field. It is also essential for GMB to stay competitive with market rates while providing additional value to its users over external service providers. Strong institutional support and GMB leadership ensure its stability. GMB leadership works diligently to recruit new projects to the shared resource through participation in both internal and external seminars and conferences. Personnel within GMB stay abreast of new technology developments through conference attendance as well as membership in the Association of Biomolecular Research Facilities (ABRF). GMB serves Cancer Center members, the broader Dartmouth research community, and users from outside institutions, operating at ~80% capacity. Sixty-one (61) NCCC Members from all 4 NCCC Programs utilized the GMB Shared Resource, 60 of whom are current Members in 4 Programs (CPS [6], CBT [37], ICI [14], and TEC [3]). NCCC Funded Member Use represented 31% of Total Use (4,779 Projects), and we are requesting 19% of the GMB Total Operating Budget from CCSG support. Priority is given to NCCC member samples, followed by Dartmouth samples, and then outside samples. GMB maintains stringent quality control procedures over samples entering and data leaving the facility. Appropriate controls are run regularly on all instrumentation, and run metrics are tracked over time to ensure optimal performance. Future plans involve implementing new single-cell workflows highly sought by NCCC researchers, protein and antigen barcoding, and DNA and ATAC- seq workflows. Talks are underway to acquire spatial genomic technologies, such as the Nanostring Digital Spatial Profiler, as a complement to droplet-based single-cell profiling. GMB is implementing solutions for genome-wide detection of CRISPR/Cas-9 editing, including the GUIDE-seq and CIRCLE-seq methodologies. GMB is committed to providing NCCC researchers with the latest genomics expertise and technologies.